Suijin
－スーガ |jpname = 水魔神－スーガ |phon = Suimajin - Sūga |trans = Water Demon God - Suga |animename = Suijin the Water God |image = SuijinDLG1-EN-R-UE.jpg |attribute = Water |type = Aqua |type2 = Effect |atk = 2500 |def = 2400 |level = 7 |lore = During your opponent's damage calculation, you can reduce the ATK of a monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can only be used once while this card remains face-up on the field. |animelore = This card can be Set in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. It cannot be played face-up without a "Sanga of the Thunder" and "Kazejin" on your field. If so, you can Special Summon this card. You can only activate the effect of this card during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field. |frlore = Réduisez à 0 l’ATK d’un monstre adversaire attaquant cette carte. Cet effet peut être utilisé une fois seulement. Le propriétaire de la carte choisit le moment d’activation de cet effet. |ptlore = Durante o Cálculo de Dano do seu oponente, você pode reduzir o ATK do monstro que está atacando esta carta a 0. Este efeito somente pode ser usado uma vez enquanto esta carta permanecer virada para cima no campo. |itlore = Durante il calcolo dei danni del tuo avversario, puoi ridurre l'ATK di un mostro che sta attaccando questa carta a 0. Questo effetto può essere utilizzato una sola volta fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno. |tsclore = A powerful deity that represents the element of water. It can join Sanga and Kazejin to become a Gate Guardian". |effect = Quick |stats1 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |archrelated1 = Guardians |misc1 = Limited activations |number = 98434877 |en_sets = 'Dark Beginning 1' (DB1-EN159 - C) 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-EN027 - SR) |na_sets = 'Dark Legends' (DLG1-EN033 - R) 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-027 - SR) |eu_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-E027 - SR) 'Retro Pack' (RP01-EN032 - R) |fr_sets = 'Métal Raiders' (MRD-F027 - SR) 'Retro Pack' (RP01-FR032 - R) |de_sets = 'Dark Beginning 1' (DB1-DE159 - C) 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-G027 - SR) 'Retro Pack' (RP01-DE032 - R) |it_sets = 'Dark Beginning 1' (DB1-IT159 - C) 'Predoni Metallici' (PMT-I027 - SR) 'Retro Pack' (RP01-IT032 - R) |pt_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (PMT-P027 - SR) |sp_sets = 'Dark Beginning 1' (DB1-SP159 - C) 'Metal Raiders' (PMT-S027 - SR) 'Retro Pack' (RP01-SP032 - R) |jp_sets = 'Beginner's Edition.1' (BE1-JP159 - C) 'Duelist Legacy Volume.2' (DL2-115) 'Revival of Black Demon's Dragon' (RB-27) 'Vol.5' (SR) |kr_sets = 'Beginner's Edition.1' (BP1-KR159 - C) 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-K027 - SR) |ntr_sets = 'Shadows in the Labyrinth' (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (Super Rare) 'All Effect Monsters' (Common) 'All at Random' (Common) |ygo_sets = 'Pack 9''' |anime_dm = 020, 021 |anime_gx = 010 |tscdc = 20 |dordc = 54 |tscnumber = 373 |dornumber = 573 |fmrnumber = 373 }}